The New Doctor Who Serials
by Ca11umism
Summary: 'OD'  Original Doctor  When Bethany Greene and her friends find a naked man in her basement, they're thrown into an adventure that stretches time and space itself.   Re-written!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, Doctor Who fans...The Doctor and companion in this are 'OC', it's my idea for the Doctor, he's basically the Twelfth, so I'd like any feedback on what you think about him, whether positive or negative. I do hope you'll give it a chance though._

_I don't own any thing related to Doctor Who. (Apart from an awesome mug that I bought yesterday with the 4th and some Daleks on it.)_

**CHAPTER 1:**

"And your first kiss?..."

A cheery giggling erupted from the three girls that surrounded Bethany Greene, causing the pale blonde girl to raise a pillow with horizontal blue stripes to her face in an effort to hide her blush.

"You can't ask me that Jess!..." She squealed from behind her makeshift barricade. Her oldest friend had been bombarding her with questions just like that all personal questions that had embarassed Bethany more and more as the night went on.

"I can too..." the brown haired Jess replied in a matter-of-fact voice."That's what sleepovers are for...getting to know how many boys you've snogged!"  
>The girls laughed again, making the blushing Bethany raise her pillow even higher too cover her face completely.<p>

The four school friends had decided on having an evening where they could be young again for just one more evening before they left for university the next year, where Bethany would be studying graphic design in London. So far, it had had been rather fun for the most part-ruling out the barrage of questions that had been barked at Beth for the last ten minutes of course.

"Well..." Jess said, leaning in to steal the striped pillow from her friend before throwing it onto a nearby couch.

"A lady never tells..." Bethany said, trying her best to divert the attention from her and onto one of the other girls, Cate and Lauren.

Jess stuck out her tongue. "That's for boys stupid...now tell me who your first kiss was!..."

Bethany sighed. She knew there was no stopping her best friend, Jess had always been very assertive with everything she did. "Alright...I'll tell you but...you can't laugh." she pointed a finger at each of her friends, who each, in turn, drew their fingers across their mouths, zipping them with invisible zippers and throwing away the key.

"I..I've never..had my first kiss..." the blonde buried her face in her hands as the childish giggling of her friends began again.

It wasn't Beth's fault, she just was never a 'kiss the boys-make them cry' type of girl growing up. But as she became older, and kissing became such a common thing with boys and girls her age, it started to scare her, and she'd never gotten to have her first kiss.

"That's so cute.." the red headed Cate managed to get out through her endless giggling. "Still waiting for your prince are we Beth?...'' Cate and Lauren, another brown haired girl, began full blown laughing at Bethany's misfortune.

"That's not funny Caitlin..." Beth stuck her tongue out and, after taking up a spare couch cushion, began pummeling her friend with it, which Cate returned in kind with her own pillow, sparking a war of the pillows between the four girls in the basement of Bethany's house.

Fifteen minutes of feathers flying in all directions and girls squealing as they took a thump on the back of the head from one of their friends later, the girls collapsed on the blue carpet of Beth's basement, still laughing as the excess feathers from their weapons of choice floated to the floor. "That's what you get for laughing at me, Cate.." Beth said-still giggling-after they'd calmed down, sprouting another bout of giggles that seemed to go on forever. Cate threw her pillow at Beth one last time before the girls settled down and fell alseep.

**LATER...**

"Beth?...Beth wake up..." the aforementioned girl opened her caramel brown eyes as Lauren shook her shoulder, and pulled herself up to find her closest friends being covered in dozens of the feathers that they'd beaten out their pillows earlier that night, and blocked her face from the harmless projectiles as they came towards her,  
>as if the girls had fallen asleep in front of a large fan.<p>

"What's going on?..." Lauren said through a yawn, half-closing her eyes in an attempt to both see and shield her eyes from the feathers.

"I don't know..." Jess said as a feather flew into her mouth, making her spit and cough.

"VWORP VWORP VWORP..."

"Oh my lord..." Cate said, standing up and looking over vortex of feathers that surrounded the other girls, to a blue haze that fuzzed in and out like the picture on a tv screen, and quickly formed a large blue police box in the center of the group.

"What the hell is this?.." Jess cried, hopping to her feet and taking refuge behind Cate, whose mouth had fallen open at the alarming sight.

Bethany stood up, her face showing the same shock and bewilderment that the others did, and knocked three times on the blue box's wall.

"Hello?..." he whispered, putting her ear up to the painted wood.

No answer.

Beth knocked again, a little louder this time.

Again, no answer.

"Beth...there's a door over here..." Cate said, pointing to the opposite side of the box.

Beth walked around and, after having Jess grasp her hand tightly, reached to push open the door.

The very second the blonde's fingers touched the blue wood, the door flew open, scaring the girls, and the figure of a young man fell out and onto his face, completely motionless, before the box's door swang closed again with a heavy slam, locking itself.

Bethany, still a little shocked by the police box with a mind of it's own, leant down at the figure, only then realising he was completely naked.

"Ohh, he's cute.." Jess said, who'd bent down to look at the lifeless man's face. "Is he dead?..." she poked the man in the cheek.

"No..." Bethany snapped at her friend, slapping at the girls hand. "He's still breathing.." she said, watching his back rise and fall ryhthmically.  
>"Help me get him onto the couch..." Bethany said, taking the man beneath the armpits and lifting up as best she could, akwardly dragging him towards the couch, without the aid of her friends.<p>

"Thanks alot..." She said sarcastically as she rolled the man onto the couch and, after taking one of the tartan blankets she'd been sleeping under, threw it over the unconcious man.

The girls joined Beth at the couch, surveying the man as he slept. His hair was jet black, and shot out in all directions, as if the man been electrocuted. His face was very pale, and his cheekbones high and defined.

"Who is he?..." Lauren asked, looking over to the others, who each shrugged.

"BETH?...WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE?..." The girls jumped at the sudden call from Beth's father from up the stairs.

"DAD?...GET DOWN HERE, SOMETHING WEIRD'S HAPPENED." Beth called back. They heard the footsteps of Beth's father as he clambered down the stairs, before seeing the man-who was only about five foot six, with a bald spot separating his brown hair, and wearing a sleeveless undershirt and a pair of love heart boxer shorts. He was carrying a Five iron in his hand.

"What's wro...What the hell is this?..." He said as he walked around the police box, looking it over and tapping it with the head of his weapon.

"It just appeared Mr Greene..." Cate said, crossing her arms over her chest and biting her lip. "He was inside.."

Greene bent down and looked the sleeping man over. "He's naked?..." He said, pointing at the figure with his golf club and looking up at his daughter, who nodded.

"You didn't see his.. " Beth cut him off..

"Dad that's not the point, I want to know how he got here..."

Greene nodded. "Alright...girls, go to the kitchen and make some tea, Beth go get your mother, she'll know what to do." The girls nodded, and sprinted up the stairs, leaving Mr. Greene to try and wake up the stranger.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

After Beth had woken her mother, she'd joined her friends in the kitchen while her parents spent the best part of an hour trying to wake the young man up.

"No luck Mrs Greene?.." Cate asked as Beth's parents walked into the kitchen to get their tea. Mrs Greene, a tall woman with a honey blonde shade of hair and hazel eyes, shook her head as she picked up her cup and saucer from the counter top.

"I'm afraid not, that poor boy seems to be knocked out cold.." She said through a sip of her tea.

"He's cute though huh?..." Jess said, making the others turn to her with odd looks on their faces. "What?...dead guys can be cute..." she said in her defense.

"He's not dead Jessica..." Mrs Greene said. "Just in some sort of..."

"RAAAAWWWWRSH" a sound that was sort of a mix between a growl and someone sucking air in heavily echoed throughout the house and made Jess squeal.

"What the bloody hell was that?..." Mr Greene yelled, raising his golf club and taking on an offensive stance, turning around in circles to get a 360 view.

"It came from upstairs.." Beth said, leading the group as they ran out of the kitchen and into the hall, heading up the stairs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

The group turned to see the young man from the basement standing at the basement doorway, still completely naked, but with a pair of bright blue eyes glowing with an electricity that Beth had never seen in a human being before.

"YOU..." Mr Greene said, brandishing his golf club at the naked man."WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING IN MY BASEMENT?..."

The naked man didn't seem phased by the shouts from Beth's father, who'd turned red in the face.

"It's the TARDIS.." He said simply-his voice showing a slight Scottish accent-walking past the fuming Mr. Greene and up the stairs, skipping up two at a time.

"What's a TARDIS?.." Jess whispered to Beth as the man passed them and reached the landing, turning around in circles and looking up and down the hallway.

"It's the giant blue box in your basement..." the man said non-chalantly. He must have heard the two. "Where's your Attic door?..." he said, the electricity in his eyes still shining brightly.

Beth pointed to the left, looking down to avoid the embarrasment of looking directly at the naked man's lower half, then looked up as he ran off down the hall to her parents room.

"What the hell is he doing?..." Mr Greene said, pushing his way through the girls and jogging after the man, the girls and Beth's mother following closely behind.

They reached the master bedroom to find that the naked man had turned over the Greene's wardrobe and was standing on it, trying to force open the attic trapdoor in the roof.

"What are you doing?..." Mrs Greene cried, grasping her face at the sight of he expensive clothes strewn over the floor.

"Exactly what it looks like..." He said, smashing his palm forcefully against the wood. "I'm trying to break into your attic." he thumped the trapdoor once more and the wood broke off, covering the man in a layer of dust.

"Why are you naked?..." Jess asked, leaning over Cate's shoulder and trying to get a better look at the man.

He turned to them with an odd look on his face, then looked down to his exposed manhood.

"Huh..."

He looked up to them again and nodded. "I have no idea." He then got firm grip on the two sides of the opening in the roof, and pulled himself up and in.

The group cautiously walked into the room, looking up into the black space in the middle of the bone white roof while trying to not get to close.

"What's he doing?..." Cate said.

"Hello?..." Beth called into the empty space. It was silent for a moment, then the same screech that had scared them earlier howled out again.

"RAWWWWWRSH" It was even louder in here, and the Greene's and their guests had to cover their ears to block it out.

"WHAT"S GOING ON?..." Mr. Greene yelled, then it went silent.

"NOT GOOD..." the naked man fell out of the attic and onto the floor, where he crumpled into a heap."Get a Hammer..." he said to Mrs Greene before jumping to his feet and onto the the upturned wardrobe, reaching into the dark hole and pulling the splintered trapdoor back into it's place.

"GET A HAMMER!..." a loud thump on the roof scared everyone, even the naked man.

"GO..." Beth ran out of the room and down to the basement, where she pulled her fathers tool box out of the cupboard, opening it and taking out a claw hammer and a bag of nails before sprinting back up to her parents bedroom, where she found the naked man tearing pieces of wood from the wardrobe while her friends and parents '  
>stood cowering in the corner.<p>

"Good...give it here.." the man said, taking half a dozen of the boards and climbing onto the now completely ruined wardrobe with them under his arm.

He took one and placed it over the opening, when another thump against the roof made the man lose balance. He quickly regained his balance, and motioned for the hammer from Beth, who gave both the hammer and a few of the nails to him. He put some of the nails in his mouth and began hammering the first into the roof as the thumps started getting louder.

"What is it?..." Jess called from the corner.

"Not now love..I'm kind of busy..." the man said, one of the nails falling from his mouth as he spoke.

He kept nailing in the boards until they space was completely covered, then, with a sigh, fell down to the floor and onto his knees, where he started gasping for air.

"Are you alright?..." Beth asked, leaning down in front of the man's face, who looked up to her with a tired look in his eyes.

"Ooh yes fine, thank you...I'm just not used to this body yet...How about you, are you alright.?" he gave polite smirk as Beth nodded. "That's good to know, help me up if you could?."

Beth did so, and the man shook his entire body for a second, before heading for the bedroom door, which Mr Greene jumped infront of, blocking the mans path. "You stay where you are...I want to know who you are...right bloody now"

The man nodded. "Of course, where are my manners..." He held out his hand."I'm the Doctor." He smiled a very dashing smile to the still angry faced Mr Greene.

"No, he meant what's your name..." Beth said.

"Ohh, well I go by many names...Mr Smith, for example...and once I went under Candy...but that's not a story for now, so you can just call me the Doctor."

"Well..Doctor..what the hell is in my roof?..." Mr Greene asked, brandishing his golf club again.

"Racnoss...giant spider looking thing, terribly ugly...I thought I'd taken care of the last one a while back, but I was out around Jupiter and started getting tailed by this one, so...I guess not."

"Giant spider?..." Jess said, a look of fear in her eyes.

"Yes, they're actually quite genius infact, they once tri..." He began, but Mr Greene cut him off.

"I don't care what it is...I want it, and you, out of my house."

The Doctor nodded. "Fair enough, could you?..." he motioned for Mr Greene to move, which the balding man reluctantly did, then headed out and into the hall, down the stairs two at a time and into the basement, followed closely by the Greene's and their guests.

He approached the TARDIS and pushed on the door, which didn't budge. "Huh.." the blue eyed Doctor said to himself."That's not good."

"What's wrong?.." Lauren said.

The Doctor turned and scratched his head."The TARDIS is locked from the inside...I'm afraid I can't get in..."

Mr Greene growled, and Mrs Greene sighed.

The Doctor bit his lip. "Looks like I'm staying for a while...Could I possibly borrow some pants?..."

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Beth, her parents, and her friends stood in her kitchen, all huddled together with their mouths open in shock, watching as the Doctor-who'd put on the pair of navy dress pants Beth had managed to find in the mess on her parents bedroom floor, even though they were much to big at the waist and he had to hold them up with one hand-curiously rummage through the Greene's kitchen cupboards.

He'd also put on the orange t-shirt with the London eye printed on it, which Beth's father had picked up on a family trip into London the year before, which hung very loosely around the Doctor's feeble, yet toned frame.

"Do you have any apricot jam by any chance?..." he said over his shoulder, not even taking notice of the weird looks his hosts were giving him.

"No?..." he said after a moment, even though no one had answered him. "It's alright, I can deal with strawberry..." he took the glass jar from the top shelf, as well as a bag of columbian coffee grounds-which he took the time to smell-then took a celery stalk from the vegetable drawer in the fridge, and the salt and pepper shakers from the counter top.

"Any bowls?.." He looked up and asked. Beth, who was both enamored and shocked by the enigmatic man, pointed to the cupboard beneath the sink. He smiled and nodded, then pulled open the cupboard door and took out a bowl before pouring the coffee grounds into it, followed by the strawberry jam in thick globs.

He then pull open the microwave and put the bowl inside, setting it for a minute. Then-while watching the stunned people with a smile on his face-whistled 'Lady Madonna' while the microwave counted down to zero, then, after the beep, pulled the steaming bowl out of the microwave and put a dash of salt and pepper in it, and started mixing it all together with the celery stalk, scooping a lump of steaming brown and red mess up with the celery and putting it into his mouth.

"Okay..." he said as he'd chewed, his mouth opening wide enough each time for everyone to see the 'food' inside. "Time for questions..."

"Alright..." Mr Greene said. "How the hell did you get into my house...?"

"No...sorry I meant me, my questions...Where are we?"

Mr Greene ground his teeth. "Dover.."

The Doctor scrunched his eyebrows. "You don't sound like your from Dover..."

"We moved from London when Beth was eight...now, how did you get here?.."

The Doctor nodded, swallowing his meal. "Like I said before, I was out around Jupiter..well Io actually, and...I guess it must have been hiding out in one of the ice caves..." He shrugged.

"What do you mean you around Jupiter?..." Lauren asked.

He mixed the goop with his celery a little more. "Ooh, right...see the TARDIS...that's the blue box in your basement...  
>It's a time machine." he said it as if it was common practice for a man to turn up naked in a time machine shaped like a blue police box while being chased by a giant spider.<p>

"A time-machine?..." Jess said. Her voice went up in pitch while he spoke.

The Doctor simply nodded.

"What about the..uh..Racciss?..." Mrs Greene said. She hadn't left her husbands side since they came down from the bedroom.

"That's Racnoss madame.." The Doctor corrected her as he licked goop from his teeth. "Rac-Noss..but don't worry about it.." he shook his celery hand as he spoke.

"Can the roof hold it in?..." Beth asked. The Doctor replied with a shake of his head.

"Probably not...but we got caught in a solar fla...Ooh, that's what happened..." He said to himself, looking off to side with a grin on his face. "I should have figured that out earlier...must be losing my edge in my old age...Anyway, we were hit by a solar flare, and Racnoss blind remarkably easily...as long as he's in the dark, he won't be able to find his way around."

A series of thumps that startled everyone but the Doctor told Beth otherwise. "Your going to get it out of here though...  
>right?"<p>

"He bloody better!..." Mr Greene said, waving his golf club at the completely unfased Doctor. "I'm not having some giant bug living my bloody house!..."

"I can get rid of it..." the Doctor replied with another dashing smile. "I'll just have to get my key..."

"Your key?..." Lauren asked, to which the Doctor nodded. "Where is it?..." the Doctor, without looking at the girl, pointed up at the roof.

"It's..with the spider?..." Jess said anxiously.

"Afraid so...I'll have to find some way to distract it..." The Doctor placed his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes.

"How did the spider get into our roof?..." Mr Greene said, obviously still angry.

"Ooh, Genius..see it must have gotten itself caught in the same time stream as I was in..." The Doctor jumped onto the counter and sat cross legged, a wide smile on his face."And when the TARDIS reformed itself in your basement, the Racnoss was in the space inside your attic, so he reformed there." he seemed genuinely excited by what he just said, which to Beth, wasn't interesting at all.

"So why is your key in the attic?..." Beth asked.

"I have no idea"

Beth was confused by the whole concept. "What your saying makes absolutely no sense."

The Doctor didn't even turn to her. "Love, With me...it rarely does." He hopped off the counter and walked out into the hall, but, a second later, shoved his head back into the room.

"You wouldn't happen to have a computer by any chance?.." he asked, his eyebrows raised as he waited for an answer.

Beth stood forward. "I have a laptop in my room?...will that help?." The Doctor grinned his toothy grin.

"Perfect..." Beth walked past the Doctor and up the stairs, closely followed by her friends and family. "Woah I'm sorry..." He said, sticking his hand in Mr Greene's chest, and blocking the entire party apart from Beth.

"I'll need some other things if it's not to much trouble...Ahhh..." he pointed to Mrs Greene. "You...I need some tea...  
>white, please...six sugars, I like it sweet..." Mrs Greene nodded, then turned back into the kitchen.<p>

"Red?..." he then looked to Cate.

"My name is Cate...Doctor."

"I prefer red...you and the brownie twins find some torches, and maybe some sparklers or something...whatever makes a bright light." he then went up the stairs with Beth, still holding up his trousers with both his hands.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

"Here it is..."

Beth, who'd crawled under her bed to find the laptop, pulled herself out to find the Doctor loooking through her underwear drawers.

"HEY..."

The Doctor just looked over at Beth, with a face that replicated a deer in headlights. "Yes?..."

Beth hopped to her feet, and closed the drawer, to which the Doctor had to pulled his hands back quickly to avoid them getting caught inside. "You don't ever look through somebody's things!..." The Doctor didn't react much-his eyes just became wider.

"Right.. terribly sorry about that." The Doctor just took the laptop from Beth's hands and...

SMASH!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!..." Mr Greene's voice echoed from downstairs as the Doctor broke Beth's laptop over the edge of her computer desk.

"Nothing...don't worry about it..." The Doctor leant out of the room and called down the hallway.

Beth, who was visibly shocked by his actions, just looked at him with her mouth open a the Doctor began rummaging through the various wires and chipboards that had been exposed when he broke it. "What are you doing?..." she asked as he closely eaxamined a yellow wire pulled from the laptop's disc drive.

"I'm going to use the soundboards from this to make a sonic ampl...ooh...my screwdriver is in the TARDIS" the Doctor leant back and placed his fingers on his temples.

"I can get you a screwdriver,my dad has three in his..." Beth began, starting to head out of the door, but the Doctor cut her off.

"No...MY screwdriver love...it's a little more advanced than yours..." he said, shaking his head before going back to work. "I'm going to have to get my key before I can activate this..."he said to himself.

"What's so special about your screwdriver?" Beth asked, watching as he carefully twisted the copper in one of the wires around an electrode on a bright green computer chip.

"Let's just say that my screwdriver does a little more than just twist in screws..." the Doctor smiled to her, but didn't seem to want to talk much while he worked, so Beth decided it was best to just leave him to his work.

"I'm going to see what the others are up to,ok?..." she didn't get an answer, but went up the hallway and down the stairs anyway, where she found found her friends playing with a two torches-one heavy duty, the other a normal cylinder shaped one-and an old floodlight from the basement that Beth's dad ad used when he was a road worker years ago.

"Don't waste the batteries!..." Lauren was saying to her two friends as Beth made it to the bottom of the stairs. "Think the Doctor will like these?..." she held up the yellow metal light to show Beth, who nodded.

"What are we going to do with these?..." Jess asked, shining her torch in Beth's face, who had to turn her head away from the light to stop it from stinging her eyes.

"I don't know yet, but if you don't stop shining that in my face I'll..."

_RAWWWRSH._

"I'm getting really tired of that..." the Doctor came down the stairs to the group of girls, and didn't seem fased by the light that Jess directed to his face. "Brownie...could you.." Jess did so immediately, even though the Doctor's voice held no anger.

"It's seems to be getting angrier Doctor..." Beth said, looking up the staircase.

"Of course it does...locked up in a dank, dark attic when your the size of small sedan, wouldn't you be annoyed?..." the Doctor smiled as he walked into the kitchen, chuckling by the girls ignorance.

The girls followed the Doctor into the kitchen, where he took a cold cup of tea from the counter top and swallowed it in one go. "Cheers..." he said without looking at Beth's obviously frazzled mother.

He dropped the computer chip-which was now covered in various wires and other junk from Beth's laptop.

"You work fast..." Beth said, taking her cold tea from her father, who was very red for some reason.

The Doctor didn't answer, instead, he motioned for the girls to put their lights on the counter.

"Okay...here's what we're going to do...this here is a sonic amplification unit...I'm going to use it to amplify my screwdriver's pulse setting to stun the Racnoss for transportation...the rest of you are going to be my distraction."

The group looked at the Doctor as if he'd just made a faux pas.

"Hold on a minute..." Mr Greene said, pinching his nose. "You expect us to yell and scream at a giant spider while you try and stun it with a computer chip?..."

The Doctor shook his head and sighed. "You obviously were'nt listening...you humans are a brilliant lot sometimes, but you have your moments..." he picked up the heavy torch and threw it to Beth. "Blondie...you and I are going into the roof..." He picked up his chip, then threw the other lights to Mr Greene.

"The rest of you are going to keep the Racnoss from escaping the roof..." he beckoned for everyone to follow him, which they did, out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the Greene's master bedroom.

"Set up the big one to point at the trapdoor..." Lauren and Cate nodded, then began positioning the rectangle light to point at the roof.

The Doctor pulled himself up to the trapdoor, and tore the planks off with ease, before pushing the door into the roof. "Come on...he pulled himself inside, looking around for a second, and reached down for Beth, who was surprised at how strong the Doctor was for being so thin.

Beth had never been in the attic before. It was dark, and smelled of wet dog, but what surprised her was how expansive it actually was. The floor/roof was covered in cardboard boxes filled with photo albums and old clothes, and a broken dressmakers dummy that Beth had never seen before.

"Where's the Rac..."

"Shhh..." The Doctor cut her off. "Racnoss have astonishingly sensitive hearing...don't make any..."

RAWWWWWWWRSHH!

"Ooh, that's not Good..."

The Doctor and Beth turned, and Beth raised her light to the face of the most horrifying thing she'd ever seen.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own anything related to Doctor Who._

**CHAPTER : 3**

Standing before them, on eight legs that each must have been the length of Bethany's body, was a spider that rose well over both Beth's 5'5 frame, and even stood over the Doctor's 6'1.

The abdomen was easily large enough to fit both the Doctor and Beth inside, a theory Beth was eager not to try out, but the worst part was the fact that on top of the abdomen sat the upper body of a human, with skin the texture of old leather and coloured blood red with hints of black in spots. The head looked relatively like a human, but spread out at the top like a crown, where four black eyes sat, and it's mouth held a series of sharp yellow teeth.

"Wha..what do I do?..." Beth whispered.

"He can't see in the dark, turn the light off." Beth did as she was told, and as soon as she did, the attic went black.

_RAWWWRSH_

"Move!..." she heard the Doctor whisper, the felt his cold hand grasp hers and pull her over towards the farthest corner, tripping over a couple of boxes along the way.

The two huddled up into the corner, where the Doctor pulled his pants up and high as he could. "Now..." He whispered. "I need you to keep him busy while I find the key..."

"How do you know where the key is?..." Beth whispered back, listening for the Racnoss.

"I have a way...you just keep him away from the far corner."

Beth nodded, not knowing if the Doctor could see her, then snuck off to the left while the Doctor went along the back wall.

She turned on the light, and searched around the dank space, finding the Racnoss crawling around the support beams. "HEY!..."she cried, waving the light at the giant spider, which retreated as the beam hit it in the face. "OVER HERE YOU BIG UGLY TWIT!.."

_RAWWWRSH_

The Racnoss began rampaging towards the beam of light, blocking it's face and colliding with one of the angled wooden beams, knocking it out of place.

"MOVE BLONDIE!..." Beth switched off the light and jumped out of the way of the Racnoss, which crashed into an old wardrobe, leaving it in splinters and collapsing on it's side, making it whine and screech in an effort to get up.

RAWWWRSH

Beth ran to the other side of the room, running head-on into her mother's dressmakers dummy.

She pulled herself up and, not being able to see in the dark, turned the light on to find the Doctor, thinking the Racnoss was still out.

"Doctor?..."

_RAWWWRSH!_

"TURN THE LIGHT OFF!." She heard from across the room. She turned the light to see the Doctor dive into her, knocking the two over right as the Racnoss ran past.

"Thanks..." was all Beth could get out before the Doctor pulled her to her feet.

"I've got the key..." he took the torch from Beth. "Make a break for it when you get a chance...go to the TARDIS and get my screwdriver." he slid the key into her hand, before turning around and shining the light into the creature's face, making it turn towards him,and leading it to the other side of the attic.

Beth wasted no time, she sprinted over to the trapdoor and dropped out, landing in her father's arms.

"Where's the Doctor?..." Jess said as Beth crawled from her father's grasp.

"NO TIME..."

As soon as her feet hit the floor, she took off, making it down the staircase and into the basement.

"TURN ON THE LIGHTS!" She heard the Doctor yell.

_RAWWRSH!_

A sudden crash startled Beth, but she didn't falter, she reached the TARDIS and put the small gold key into the lock, twisted it and walked into a room twice the size of her house, with gold, patterned walls, a staircase that lead off into another room at the back, and a large circular console in the center which surrounded a massive column climbing up to the ceiling.

She wanted to keep looking around, but knew it wasn't the right time, so she began looking around the floor for a screwdriver.

"BETH!" she heard the voices of Jess and Lauren as they sprinted into the TARDIS, their mouths dropping open when they saw it's interior.

"WHERE'S CATE?..." Beth asked, fearing the worst.

"She's with your parents and the Doctor in your room..."

Beth exhaled. "Good...help me find the screwdriver..." the three girls looked along the floor as thoroughly as before, until Lauren leant down behind the door.

"Is this it?..." she picked up a pen-like object about the length of Beth's hand, completely silver, apart from a golden handle, and a red light that looked like an L.E.D on top.

"Maybe..." Beth took it and pressed a small button, and three thin claws jutted out, surrounding the light on top, and a small screen with the number 00000 on it.

"BLONDIE!..." The girls ran out of the room to find the Doctor ducking under the Racnoss's front leg, which impaled the wall.

"DOCTOR?...IS THIS IT?..." she cried, catching the Racnoss's attention, and it turned to the three girls.

"SETTING 0-2-4-5-3!..." The Doctor yelled.

Beth looked at Screwdriver, backing up as the Racnoss advanced in her and her friends. "HOW DO I ACTIVATE IT?..."

"JUST HOLD THE BUTTON AND THINK THE NUMBER..." The Doctor climbed to his feet and began making a ruckus to distract the Racnoss.

"OI...YOU BIG TWIT!...I"M OVER HERE!..." he waved his arms around and banged on the wall.

It worked. The Racnoss turned and began swiping it's legs at the Doctor, who swerved beneath them like he'd done it a dozen times before.

Beth thought about it. '02453-02453!' she pointed the screwdriver at the Racnoss, and the light glowed red for a moment.

Nothing happened.

"DOCTOR?...It DIDN"T WORK!"

The Doctor tried to duck under the Racnoss, but the spider brought it's leg down onto the Doctor's oversized shirt, pinning him to the basement floor.

"YOU NEED THE CHIP!" He reached into his pocket, and slid the computer chip along the floor to the waiting girl, who pointed the screwdriver at the the chip just as the Racnoss brang it's leg down on the Doctor.

"!"

The girls, the Doctor and the Racnoss all wailed as a high pithed squeal erupted from the chip before the electrodes burst. The Racnoss cried for a second, then felt over, crushing the couch which the Doctor had been lying on earlier that evening.

"Is it dead?..." Jess asked after a moment, grasping onto Beth's hand as they looked over the Racnoss.

"N..no...just st..stunned..." The Doctor gasped from his place on the floor, a giant hole in the London eye t-shirt.

"Doctor?...are you alright.." Beth ran to the Doctor's side, kneeling down to look at the man.

"Fine love, jus..just not used to this body yet.." He brought his hands to his face. "You did well Bethany...remarkably well." Beth smiled. Not only for the praise, but for the fact that that was the first time the Doctor had called her by her name.

"Your welcome.." she gave him her hand, which he took, and pulled the man to his feet.

"Now, I think it's time we get the Racnoss out of your house." He walked into the TARDIS, followed by Beth and her friends.

"Doctor?...how is all this possible?..." Lauren asked.

"Well brownie...that's a secret... but it's bigger on the inside basically..." he hopped up the staircase at the back and walked into the back room.

"Time lo..." Jess began.

"BETH?..." The Greene's and Cate ran into the TARDIS, and were awestruck by the confusing inside-outside conundrum.

"What the hell is this?..." Mr Greene said, inspecting the center column. "What does this do?..." he almost pressed a button, but was stopped by the Doctor leaning out of the back room.

"Please don't touch anything...you might blow us up."

He went out of view again for a second, leaving the Greene's and their guests to look around the interior. "Uhh Bethany...  
>love could you press the bright blue button on my side of the console please?...thankyou..."<p>

Beth did as she was asked, a little happy with the fact that she was the only one the Doctor actually called by name, and walked around to find a large blue button on the console. She pressed it, and a small screen burst to life.

"HELLO?..." the voice of a handsome, brown haired american man came over the monitor, and the girls behind Beth giggled a little. "DOCTOR?... IS THAT YOU?...I HAVEN"T HEARD FROM YOU IN A WHILE..."

"JACK!...MY GOOD MAN IT'S AN ABSOLUTE PLEASURE HEARING YOUR VOICE..HOW ARE THINGS?..." The Doctor said from inside his back room.

"GOOD, DOCTOR, THINGS ARE GOOD...WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?..."

The Doctor walked out of his back room, dressed in a pair of pale. greyish blue dress pants, a blue and white striped dress shirt and a jet black sweater. He was pulling on a dress jacket the same colour as his pants, and was carrying Mr Greene's clothes in a folded parcel, which he handed to the disgruntled man, before turning to the screen.

"I need you to come and pick up a wild Racnoss from Dover."

The man on the screen nodded. "I THOUGHT THEY WERE ALL GONE?..." The Doctor shrugged. "ALRIGHT...WHAT'S THE ADDRESS, WE'LL BE THERE WITHIN THE HOUR..."

The Doctor turned to Mr Greene. "Would you mind?..." Greene nodded, then hobbled over to the screen, and said the address to Jack, who nodded again.

"ALRIGHT DOCTOR...SEE YOU SOON..."

The Doctor smiled. "Alright Jack..goodbye." he pressed the button again and the screen flickered out.

"Alright...who's for tea?..."

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

'Jack' came with a dozen men, who secured the Racnoss with an electric net and took it away in a truck. The Greene's were given a check to repair the damages to the house and to not mention it to the neighbours, who'd come out to see what the commotion was anyway.

Jess and the others left early in the morning, wanting to go home and get a good days rest, which just left Beth and the Doctor sitting alone in the TARDIS.

"So..you travel space and time in this?..." she asked as he fiddled with a wheel on the console and pressed a few flashing buttons.

"Yep..." he didn't look at her, but she wasn't offended by it.

"Do you ever take anyone with you?..you know..through time?.." The Doctor smiled, he knew where this was going.

"I have before...but no one's with me at the moment." he turned to face the the girl and crossed his arms.

Beth grinned and went up to his side. "So...uhh?..could I come with you?...for a while?.." the Doctor sighed. "I don't have school or anything!..I have two and a half months before I start uni.."

The Doctor turned away from her and began walking up his stairs."You don't come on slowly do you..." he shook his head he walked. Beth took that as a bad sign.

"But I saved your life!..."

The Doctor stopped. "That you did..." he said quietly, turning to face her. "And I assume you believe that your act of heroism is in need of my thanks, and that I should reward you by taking you on a trip to see the stars?..." he walked straight up to her, leaning in until his nose was inches from her face, his bright blue eyes shining like sapphires against his pale skin.

Beth, not knowing exactly what to do, just nodded.

The Doctor watched her for a second, then smiled toothily. "So do I..."

Beth smiled in relief.

"Go get changed and tell your parents that your coming with me, but you'll be back by the end of the day."

Beth nodded, then turned and ran out to find her parents. She told them about the Doctor's decision to take her with him, which Mr Greene immediately siad no. "THERE'S NO BLOODY WAY I'M LETTING MY ONLY CHILD GO OFF WITH SOME WEIRDO JAM EATING SPACE MAN..."

Beth wanted to protest, but the Doctor agreed. "He's right Bethany...I'm too dangerous to be around one as young as yourself..." Beth felt hurt, but knew it wasn't her place to argue.

The Doctor shook hands with Mr. Greene-who was reluctant to do so-and kissed Mrs Greene on the hand. "Thanks for the tea, love.." Mrs Greene smiled-the first time since the Doctor had woken up-and left the room with her husband.

"It's been a pleasure miss Bethany Greene." the Doctor said. "I'll always owe you one for saving my life..." she hugged the Doctor, then watched as he closed the door on the TARDIS and activate it, watching as the police box faded into thin air.

THE NEXT NIGHT

Beth lay in her bed, finding it hard to get to sleep, even though she'd barely had any the night before. Her thoughts were still on the mysterious Doctor and the fact that she'd never see him again.

She rolled over in bed, making out the broken laptop on her floor in the darkness, and sighed. 'I wish I could see him again..." she said to herself, before closing her eyes and begging for sleep to engulf her.

VWORP VWORP VWORP VWORP VWORP

'No way...' Beth's brown eyes shot open, and she looked around her dark room as a blanket of glowing blue began appearing on her bedroom floor. After a moment, the TARDIS appeared and Beth felt like she was going to jump for joy. She hopped from her bed and ran around to the door, knocking frantically on the wood.

"Doctor?..." she said, as the door opened and the familiar electric blue eyes appeared from the darkness within.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

_Okay, that's the first one. Hope you liked it, and I apologise that is was short. I just wanted to show how these two met really quick before the adventure began. If anyone is curious on how the Doctor looks, the outfit is based on the middle figure in this picture._

_._

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
